


Barian Mornings

by Sorrelfire (PhoenixstarKina)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: And he gets his daughter too, Gen, Give Shark his two boyfriends and he's happy, I may do a second part to this, It's a kid fic y'all, M/M, Multi, Need these three being parents, Prompt Fill, Started out with just Durbe/Shark but then IV came in out of nowhere, There's more characters but they're minor characters, They totally talk shit about him together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/Sorrelfire
Summary: Prompt: AmbitionHe smiled softly, hearing giggling coming from the room attached to his own. Having everyone living together in the mansion was hectic at best. Especially with most of them in high school. But he wouldn’t change anything. Except maybe dragging Vector to school with them, he would have to work on getting him to actually go of his accord soon. He was setting a bad example for Iris.
Relationships: IV | Thomas Arclight/Durbe/Nasch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Barian Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The YuGiOh Realm discord does weekly prompts, I’m using it as an excuse to write the Zexal ship I was not expecting to have. It’s helping me get my creative streak back at least!  
> I still haven’t seen Zexal all the way through. I know what happens, I’m putting off the inevitable. The inevitable being me crying because I’m weak and character death of any character that I don’t hate is always sad. And Shark and Durbe deserve happy after that backstory they got.  
> AU where everyone’s a bit older during canon too? Like they’re all high school age. Not everyone appears in here, Shark and Durbe are 17 (Or… however old Barians are? A couple hundred?) the other Barians are between 15-18 except for Iris who’s like 5.  
> Am I using all these prompts as an excuse to write fluff? You bet I am.

When Yuma told him he asked the Numeron Code to bring everyone back as his wish, Shark hadn’t realized at first just what that had meant.

Not until Durbe was frozen in place next to him, looking at Yuma who was carrying something- some _one_ over to them. That was the first time Shark could ever remember seeing his lover crying so openly. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t cry too.

“Iris…” Shark hadn’t paid any attention to the other emperors, his attention fully on the little girl in Durbe’s arms once Yuma handed her over.

“Everyone deserves another chance.” Yuma told them, Astral hovering nearby.

Another chance, one Shark hadn’t thought they would get. Remembering what happened so long ago to all three of them. Losing Iris had been too much for him, on top of losing his sister and Durbe too. Seeing them killed, getting revenge and dying himself…

Shark shook his head, sitting up in bed. It had to be nearly time to get up for school anyway. Which meant…

He smiled softly, hearing giggling coming from the room attached to his own. Having everyone living together in the mansion was hectic at best. Especially with most of them in high school. But he wouldn’t change anything. Except maybe dragging Vector to school with them, he would have to work on getting him to actually go of his accord soon. He was setting a bad example for Iris.

“Come on little one. Let’s go see if Nasch is awake.” Shark smirked, laying down, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep as Durbe came back into their room.

“Ah, seems he’s still asleep.” Shark had to focus to keep himself from smiling when he felt the bed dip slightly on Durbe’s side of it. “Well, guess that means he’s going to be missing breakfast.”

“No way!” Iris laughed. Shark could hear her squirming out of Durbe’s arms and had even more trouble hiding his smile when she laid on top of him, poking his cheek. “Come on daddy! Wake up!”

He couldn’t hide his laughter at that. She only recently began calling him that, and Shark never told her otherwise. He and Durbe were her parents. “I’m up, sweetheart.” He chuckled, turning over and sitting up, kissing the top of Iris’s head. “Good morning, you two are up early.”

“Someone was up playing with her toys instead of getting a few extra minutes of sleep.” Durbe smiled at Shark, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Plus, it’s Friday.”

Friday always meant having to argue with a few of the others. Shark knew Alito and Girag were already up, probably on a morning jog or just heading back from one. Rio wouldn’t be too bad to wake up, even if she’d sleep through two alarms first.

Mizael and Vector would be the challenge. Like every Friday. He just hoped no one had spent the night last night. Kite wouldn’t be the best to have around, though that probably meant one or more Arclights had invaded the mansion as well, Hart included. Yuma would be a pain just like Vector.

“Don’t suppose I could make breakfast today?” Shark tried.

“No way.” Durbe laughed. “Go make sure Alito and Girag are actually up. I’ll get Rio and we’ll meet downstairs.”

“Gonna leave Mizael and Vector to their own devices?”

Durbe smirked at his boyfriend. “The walls are thin. Mizael has Kite and Chris over, they were working on a stabilizer so Hart doesn’t teleport here from Heartland Tower. Again.”

“Again.” Shark echoed. “How is it most of you lose your powers with the fusion of Barian and Astral Worlds, but the kid can still teleport.”

“I find it easier to _not_ question the Tenjou brothers.” Durbe admitted, picking Iris back up. “Unless you want Kite to only answer with shrugs.”

“Sounds about right.” Shark shook his head, standing up and stretching. “Quattro and Trey here too?”

“And Yuma.” Durbe nodded. “I’ll make omelettes for breakfast.”

“Omelettes!” Iris cheered. “Papa I want a cheese one.”

“Of course, princess.” Durbe and Shark both smiled at her.

Shark watched them both leave, getting dressed for the day before walking out of the room himself. A quick check of the living room revealed Ponta on the couch, the tanuki curled up with eyes on the television. Which meant Alito and Girag were both up, Ponta was always in the living room when they were. Shark sighed. He knew even with the extra people in the mansion, he was going to have to wake the others too.

He walked by Rio’s door first, just knocking lightly on it. “I’m up!” Rio called out to him as Shark moved on to the guest bedroom next to hers.

“Alright, which one of you is in this one.” Shark asked as he knocked.

“Me, Yuma, and Astral! We’ll be out soon!” Trey called back to him.

“Soon, fully dressed, and no sex.” Shark said bluntly, smirking when he heard Yuma yelp and a dull crashing noise. “Predictable.” Shark shook his head. Mizael’s room was the next one.

Luckily, the door was already open. Kite was helping Mizael adjust his tie while Chris was looking over whatever they were working on last night with Hart sleeping next to him. “Breakfast soon.” Shark said to them.

“You do know it’s still rather early, correct?” Mizael asked the Barian leader.

“You do know we have a small child in the house, and she dictates if breakfast is served early?” Shark pointed out as Kite nodded in agreement.

“Children decide if breakfast is at six in the morning.” Chris hummed, putting down the papers.

Mizael nodded. “I take it the others are awake?”

“Just have Vector to check on.” Shark said, walking down the hall.

Vector’s room was the farthest from his own, on the other side of Girag’s. It worked out just fine for Shark really, most of the time it was up to the others to make sure Vector was awake, Shark was only in charge of dragging him to school. “Oi Vector! Wake your ass up!”

“I’m up you idiot!” Vector called back. “Don’t yell through the house!”

“I’m not yelling through the house; I’m yelling at your door!” Shark retorted before pausing. Vector was up before eight o’clock? That never happened unless-

_Oh._

Shark hummed softly. “Durbe’s making omelettes. The herd’s gonna be in the dining room.” He said, lowering his tone. “Go sit with Ponta in the living room.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Came the muttered reply as Shark walked away.

He wouldn’t push Vector, not after a nightmare-filled night of no sleep. Shark knew Vector would show up downstairs once the hallway was quiet. He tapped on Rio’s door three times, a signal they came up with to gather everyone in the dining room and leave the living room peaceful. They did it whenever someone had nightmares the night before. Whoever it was could hear what was going on in the dining room without having to participate or be hounded by everyone else.

The kitchen, of course, was fairly empty when Shark made it downstairs. Iris was sitting at the island in the kitchen, the television turned to whatever morning cartoon Durbe could find for her.

And Durbe was standing at the oven, Quattro leaning against his back, smirking lazily at Shark. “You weren’t gonna wake me up, were you?” Quattro guessed.

“How did you ever come to that conclusion?” Shark raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I knew you’d be down here as soon as you heard Durbe.”

“Iris actually, heard her giggling this morning. I was in the room on the other side of hers, since _someone_ locked his bedroom door.” Quattro pointed out, tilting his head back to kiss Durbe’s cheek before walking over and connecting his lips to Shark’s.

Shark hummed into the kiss, wrapping one arm around Quattro’s waist. “Maybe if I had some warning that you guys were all spending the night, I would’ve given you the key.”

“You legit have a key to your bedroom?” Quattro huffed in laughter.

“You’d know if you would just move in.” Durbe smiled, plating a small omelette for Iris. “Thomas?” He held out the plate as he cracked the next few eggs.

Quattro took the plate, setting it down in front of Iris. “Here ya go little one. Gotta make sure you’re fed and ready for school!” He grinned.

“Thank you Père!” Iris said happily as Quattro cut up the omelette for her.

Shark walked over to Durbe, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Everyone else is up. Rio’s herding them to the dining room, Vector’s gonna be in the living room.”

Durbe nodded, grabbing a few things to add into the omelette. “Take this to him when it’s done?” He asked, carefully folding the egg over the rest of the ingredients.

“Yeah.” Shark nodded, pressing a kiss to the back of Durbe’s neck.

Breakfast was quick and easy once everyone was awake and gathered in the dining room. Homework was looked over- Kite and Chris were at least happy to help with most subjects. Though Shark did have fun teasing Kite over his lack of knowledge when it came to other languages.

“Bold words from someone who only knows Japanese, English, and a dead language.” Kite retorted.

“Just means I can curse without anyone besides Rio, Durbe, and Vector knowing what I’m saying.” Shark smirked at him. “You only know Japanese and English.”

“Not true! Kite also knows computer talk, and that’s a language itself!” Yuma grinned cheekily.

The morning went by smoothly, and Shark was grateful for that. It didn’t take long for mostly everyone to clear out, walking to school together and to meet up with the rest of Yuma’s friends. Shark hummed, lifting Iris up from her chair once everyone was gone.

They always left early, leaving him, Durbe, Quattro, and Vector behind. “I don’t have any duels today, so I can take the Princess.” Quattro grinned at Shark.

“Bold of you to assume I’m going in to school today.” Shark smirked back at Quattro.

“I’m not.” Durbe shook his head. “We’re both excused for the day, because Iris has a doctor’s appointment. I’m taking her.”

“Then I’ll drive.” Quattro shrugged.

Shark’s smirk softened into a warm smile as he handed Iris over to Durbe, watching his lovers with their daughter. He always felt like something had been missing, now he knew what it was. He had his family back, Durbe and Rio, Iris, now Quattro as well. He watched as Durbe bounced Iris on his hip, Quattro trying to get her to laugh with some silly story.

He would do anything to keep them safe. Shark had many ambitions over the years. Revenge, protecting Rio, helping Yuma and Astral, it led to a few months of peace in the end, and gave him back what he had forgotten.

His only ambitions in that moment though, were to be the best father, the best boyfriend, the best he could be. Nothing would tear him apart from them, never again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a second part to this, depending on the week's prompt. Sorta wanna do some Shark and Vector friendship.
> 
> Do I know what the true backstory for the Barians is? Answer: Does anyone? No seriously I've seen like 5 different ones for Shark, Durbe, and Vector.
> 
> So the backstory I'm generally going with: Vector stabs Durbe in the chest to kill him. Iris dies during the Shark vs Vector duel, then Shark goes to face Vector, killing him, and succumbing to his wounds right after.


End file.
